The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers to evaluate projects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of computers in predicting how well a current project will transition from one phase to another.
Projects are often divided into different phases, such that there is a transition from one phase to another. Such transitions may involve the addition of various resources (human, hardware, software, etc.), which may or may not be available at the needed levels or at particular times. If a transition is too problematic, then the project may need to be abandoned, or at least modified, in order to make it practical.